Waiting You
by La714BinDdi
Summary: Kisah Leo yang masih menunggu N .. *bad summary .. its VIXX Neo (N x Leo) !


Tittle : Waiting You

Cast : Leo.N (VIXX)

Ravi (VIXX)

Author : La714BinDdi

Kuperhatikan seluruh sudut ruangan ini,tak ada yang berubah semenjak kau terakhir kali berdiam di ruangan ini. Tempat ini masih sama,karena aku tak merubah sedikitpun tata letak barang-barang disini.

Kuambil secangkir kopi dan kubawa ke ruang dimana biasanya aku bersantai denganmu. Sesekali kulihat jam tanganku,sesekali juga kulihat pintu apartementku. Aku menunggumu,ya aku sangat sangat menunggumu.

TOK .. TOK .. TOK..

"Akhirnya kau datang." gumamku, dan membuka pintu.

"A..Annyeong.. Taekwoon hyung." Ucap seseorang itu,Kim Ravi. Aku menghela nafas pelan, ternyata bukan kau yang datang.

"Oh,kau Ravi-ah,silahkan masuk."ucapku datar,seperi biasanya

"Nde .. Gumawo hyung .."

"Kau ingin minum apa ?."

"Kopi saja .."

Dan akupun datang dengan secangkir kopi ditanganku

"Gumawo hyung .."ucapnya dan kujawab dengan anggukan

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini,hyung ?." tanyanya

"Seperti biasa,membersihkan apartemen sambil menunggu Hakyeon datang."jawabku santai

"Oh ne,hyung.. daripada kau kesepian disini,bagaimana jika kau ikut aku ke suatu tempat ?." tanya Ravi dengan nada lirih

"Mian Ravi-ah, aku tak bisa." Ucapku

"Wae hyung ?." tanyanya lagi dengan nada marah dan kecewa

"Aku takut,jika aku pergi denganmu maka Hakyeon akan datang dan dia akan sedih jika aku tidak ada."jawabku

"Cukup hyung! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini hyung ? sudah 2 tahun kau bersikap seperti ini! Apa kau tidak lelah seperti ini terus ? menunggu seseorang yang takkan pernah kembali lagi! Kau hanya akan membuat Hakyeon hyung sedih disana!."Ucapnya setengah berteriak

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini,hyung!."ucapnya lagi dengan lirih

"Apa yang kau katakan Kim Wonshik! Hakyeon hanya terlambat datang! Pergilah,dan jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh itu lagi didepanku!."ucapku marah pada Ravi

"Aku harap, kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti hyung,sampai bertemu lagi!."ucapnya

Seketika,Ravi pergi dengan gurat marah diwajahnya

BRAK! (suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras)

Setelah itu,aku langsung melihat-lihat ruangan ini dan reflex jatuh terduduk,beberapa memori itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Memori tentang kau,aku,dan ruangan ini …

Flashback

TOK..TOK..TOK..

BRAK! (Suara pintu yang dibuka kencang)

"Taekwoonie ! Aku merindukanmu !." ucap seorang namja dengan riangnya dan memeluk Taekwoon yang sedang bersantai di sofa ruang santainya.

"Hakyeon-a. Kau sudah datang ?."Tanya Taekwoon datar (sifat aslinya)

"Taekwoonie,kau tahu? Betapa aku sangat sangat merindukanmu!."ucap Hakyeon

Ya, Hakyeon dan Taekwoon adalah sepasang kekasih,sifat datar Taekwoon akan sedikit melunak pada Hakyeon,binatang,dan anak kecil.

"Padahal,setiap minggu kita bertemu. Tapi,aku juga merindukanmu !."ucap Taekwoon dengan sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

"Tapi,setiap detik aku selalu merindukanmu."ucap Hakyeon dengan sedikit merajuk

"Setiap jam,menit,detik,dan milidetik aku lebih-lebih merindukanmu, Jung Hakyeon."ucap Taekwoon,berlebihan memang,tapi memang seperti itu.

"Baiklah,aku percaya kau lebih merindukanku. Oh ne,Taekwoonie,aku lapar,apa yang kau punya disini." Ucap Hakyeon sambil berlari kecil mendekati lemari es di apartemen Taekwoon.

"Waah,tumben sekali ada daging disini! Biasanya isinya hanya mi instan." Ucap Hakyeon kagum.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu.."ucap Taekwoon.

"Baiklah,aku yang memasak sekarang!."ucap Hakyeon seraya memakai apron hijau di tubuh kecinya. Namun,tangan kecilnya tak mampu meraih untuk menalikan tali apronnya ke pinggang rampingnya.

Saat itu pula,Taekwoon langsung menalikan tali apron itu ke pinggang ramping Hakyeon dari depan tubuh Hakyeon. Sehingga,posisinya seperti berpelukan.

"Saranghae.."bisik Taekwoon saat setelah menalikan apron pada Hakyeon.

"Nado saranghae.."Jawab Hakyeon.

Dan Hakyeon pun langsung memilih bahan memasaknya. Namun,

BRAK..PRANG!

Baru saja Taekwoon men-santaikan dirinya di sofa,dia langsung berlari ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hakyeon-a,apa yang terjadi ?." Tanya Taekwoon cemas.

"heheh.. Mianhae Taekwoonie,aku menjatuhkan alat masakmu lagi." Ucap Hakyeon sambil menguap-usap kepalanya. Sepertinya dia tertimpa panci tadi,terbukti dengan panci yang masih di sekitar keplanya.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali.. kepalamu tak apa-apa kan ?."Tanya Taekwoon.

"Ne,agak sedikit sakit." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Berhati-hatilah lain kali,biar aku saja yang memasak."ucap Taekwoon.

Hakyeon pun mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang santai.

"Taekwoonie!koleksi CD Binatang mu semakin banyak ne ?."kagum Hakyeon.

"Ne.."jawab Taekwoon.

"Waahh,dan boneka-boneka binatangmu juga semakin banyak ! Boneka singa ini lucu sekalii." Ucap Hakyeon riang.

"Ne,gumawo."jawab Taekwoon.

Banyak keriangan Hakyeon di apartement Taekwoon hingga …

"Ya Ampun,Hakyeon-a! apa yang kau lakukan ?." kaget Taekwoon.

"Mianhae,Taekwoonie.." lirih Hakyeon.

"ne.. ayo makan.."ucap Taekwoon.

Setelah selesai makan …

"Aku akan membereskan kekacauan ini .." ucap Taekwoon dan berdiri menuju ruang santainya.

"Aku akan membantumu !."ucap Hakyeon.

"Ani,biar aku saja."ucap Taekwoon.

"Tapi,yang membuat kekacauan ini adalah aku,jadi aku akan membantumu."ucap Hakyeon.

Saat membereskan kekacauan

"Mianhae,Taekwoonie.."ucap Hakyeon.

"ne,tapi, kenapa kau suka sekali mengacak-acak apartemenku ?."Tanya Taekwoon.

"Karena kau selalu asik sendiri,jadi aku membuat kekacauan agar kita bisa membersihkannya bersama."ucap Hakyeon.

"Mianhae,Hakyeon-a jika aku selalu asik sendiri dan mengabaikanmu."lirih Taekwoon.

"Ani,aku yang terlalu egois."ucap Hakyeon dan kembali membereskan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya di apartemen Taekwoon.

GREP!

Hakyeon dikejutkan dengan Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba memeluknya

"Mianhae..Saranghae .. Cha Hakyeon."lirih Taekwoon.

"Nado saranghae Jung Taekwoon."jawab Hakyeon.

Flashback off

Hakyeon-a,kapan kau datang ? Lihat? Betapa banyaknya daging di lemari es. Juga,sekarang koleksi CD binatang ku sangat banyak,Mari kita menonton bersama sambil memeluk koleksi boneka binatangku !. Andai saja orang terkutuk itu tak merebut dirimu dariku,mungkin kau sedang bersamaku Hakyeon-a !

Flashback

Sore itu,namja manis atau yang kita bisa sebut Cha Hakyeon tengah berjalan di jalan yang sedikit ramai dengan memegang erat tangan tasnya dengan riang karea hari esok,dia akan bisa pergi menemui kekasihnya, Taekwoon di apartemennya. Mengingat,mereka hanya bisa bertemu seminggu sekali. Namun,tiba-tiba ada seorang berpakaian serba hitam yang menutup bagian wajahnya –kecuali mata tentunya- yang berasal dari pinggir sebuah gedung menarik tangan Hakyeon ke pinggir gedung tadi sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol kearah lehernya.

"Jangan berani berteriak dan ikuti kata-kataku." Bisik seseorang serba hitam itu. Dan Hakyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Telfon seseorang !." ucap pria itu (Hakyeon mengetahui dia pria dari suaranya).

"Tel..telfon..ss..ssiap..ppa..?." Tanya Hakyeon dengan perasaan amat sangat ketakutan.

"Siapa saja. Cepat! Atau aku tembak kau sekarang!."ucap pria itu dengan membentak.

Hakyeon dengan cepat mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menghubungi panggilan cepat pertama,Taekwoon tentunya. Dan men-loadspeaker telfonnya

'Ehm,wae Hakyeon-a ?'

'T..Taek..Taekwoonie.. cepat kesini..aa..aku..aku takut Taekwoonie..' ucap Hakyeon takut,saking takutnya dia sampai menangis.

'k..kau..kau kenapa Hakyeon-a ? Kau dimana sekarang ?'

'Cepat saja kau ke tempat xxxxxx jika kau ingin keasihmu selamat!' ucap pria itu dan langsung mematikan ponsel Hakyeon.

PIP

"Apa yang akan..hiks.. kau lakukan.. hikh.. padaku.. hiks ?". Tanya Hakyeon ketakutan.

"Kau diamlah. Atau aku tembak kau sekarang!." Bentak pria itu.

"Hiks..Taekwoonie..aku takutt..hikss." Gumam Hakyeon pelan.

DRRTT..DDRRTT..

Taekwoonie is calling

'Hakyeon-a .. Kau-' ucap Taekwoon dengan nada khawtir.

'Kau sudah sampai rupanya..' jawab pria tadi.

'dimana kau ?'tanya Taekwoon dengan nada dingin.

'tepat berada 30 meter dididepanmu'

Taekwoon pun berjalan 15 meter dari tempatnya tadi

'stop! Berhenti disitu atau kutembak kekasih manismu ini.'

'jangan berani menyentuhnya atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah!'

'owh,kekasihmu itu dingin sekali,sangat terlihat menyeramkan…'

'diam kau! Apa yang kau inginkan ?!'

'apa harus secepat itu ? aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu'

'aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Cepat kembalikan Hakyeon-ku!'

'owh,,kata-katamu juga tajam ne..'

' .maumu.?.'

'aku ingin uangmu'

'berapa'

'semua yang kau punya'

Taekwoon pun mengeluarkan seluruh isi dompetnya dan melemparkan semuanya pada pria itu

'cukup? Kembalikan Hakyeonku'

Pria itu mendorong keras punggung Hakyeon dan menangkap dompet Taekwoon. Setelah menangkap dompet Taekwoon,pria itupun …

DOR!

Melepaskan pelurunya kearah Hakyeon yang tengah berlari ke Arah Taekwoon yang juga berlari. Tepat di bagian dada kirinya.

BUGH

Hakyeon pun jatuh di tubuh Taekwoon dengan darah yang mengalir di kaosnya dan kemeja yang dipakai Taekwoon.

Lalu,pria tadi melemparkan pistolnya dan lari menjauh.

"HAKYEON-A! IREONA! HAKYEON-A!." Teriak Taekwoon dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah dinginnya.

"SI*L*N KAU !." Murka Leo dan mengambil pistol yang dilempar pria tadi

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Taekwoon melatukkan pistol itu ke arah kedua kakinya dan tangan kanannya,sehingga pria tadi langsung jatuh terduduk sambil tangan kirinya yang memegang tangan yang terkena peluru dari Taekwoon tadi. Dan Taekwoon pun kembali ke arah Hakyeon yang terbaring.

"Hakyeon-a ! Hakyeon-a ! Ireona ! Kumohon bertahanlah …" Isak Taekwoon.

"T..Tt..Ttaek..woonie.." lirih Hakyeon pelan.

"Hakyeonie.. Kumohon bertahan .."Ucap Taekwoon.

"H..Hakyeonie ? aku aku bisa sering mendengarnya." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Akan kuucapkan sesering apapun semaumu asalkan kau bisa bertahan!." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Ucapkanlah..Taekwoonie.. Kumohon .." lirih Hakyeon.

"Hakyeonie Saranghae.. Hakyeonie Saranghae..Hakyeonie..hiks..Saranghae..Hakyeonie..hiks..Sarang-"

"Taekwoonie.. Saranghae .. uljima ne .. An..Annyeong". Kata terakhir Hakyeon dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"Hakyeonie.. Hakyeonie .. HAKYEONIE IREONA !." ucap Taekwoon setengah berteriak.

Saat itu juga Polisi berdatangan untuk menangkap pria yang menembak Hakyeon tadi.

"HAKYEONIE KUMOHON ! .." ucap Taekwoon memeluk dan menangisi jasad Hakyeon yang berlumuran darah.

Flashback off

Hakyeonie,sudah 2 tahun aku menunggumu. Aku berdiam diri di ruangan ini,menyiapkan beberapa makanan dan CD binatang-ku untuk bisa ku tonton denganmu. Kau tahu Hakyeonie ? Aku sendiri disini,tadi Ravi marah padaku yang tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku kesepian disini Hakyeonie. Aku kedinginan Hakyeon-a. Lihat! Betapa rapihnya tempat ini,kau harus mengacaukannya Hakyeon. Nanti,kita rapikan bersama lagi. Lihat! Karena kau tak mengacaukan apartemenku,jadi aku mengacaukan apartemenku sendiri.

Hakyeonie,aku merindukanmu.. Sangat sangat merindukanmu.. aku.. sangat ingin bertemu deganmu .. sekarang,aku hanya bisa menunggu.. aku hanya bisa menunggumu untuk bisa kutemui.. didunia yang selanjutnya ….

FIN

Annyeong ! La is back ! Mianhaee .. La belom bisa terusin Memory, tapi, ntar deh .. secepatnya La post ..

Mind to Review ?

La714BinDdi


End file.
